Never Forgetting You
by springheeledjack
Summary: Katniss was taken instead of Peeta. she was tortured, broken and put back together, but with no memory of her life. Now with nothing tying her to either of them who will Katniss choose? Peeta or Gale. New chapter up! Come check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is a short chapter on what I think could have happened if Katniss was captured at the end of the seventy-fifth hunger games. Might be a one-shot but if you ask I will add more chapters :)**

_GREY LINE I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO DO!_

_**Never forgetting you**_

_**Chapter one**_

**Gales P.O.V**

The steady beeping of the machine was the only thing that made me sure she was still alive. The weak rise and fall of her chest wasn't enough to convince me, it could be temporary.

I needed something solid.

Something to prove to me she was going to stay alive. Something more than a noise made by a machine. I placed my head against her chest, hearing the reassuring thud of her heart. The only part of her that was strong, moving, and alive.

Her breathing hitched, and I realised I was putting to much weight on her lungs, I

quickly backed away, hating the fact I had hurt her. Hating the capitol for hurting her. Hating my love for her. But I didn't hate my love for her. Sometimes I wished I did, when it hurt so much I couldn't breathe.

Like her.

Like poor Katniss.

The capitol had captured her, and tortured her. Cutting her skin and burning her flesh, making her scream, while blood flowed freely from her wounds.

Punishment, the guards had called it, punishment for living through the seventy-fifth hunger games. They were out to get her even before she sent that arrow hurtling towards the force field.

The worst part was the fact they videoed it, and then played it all across panam. Everyone saw it. Everyone herd her screams. They echoed around my head day and night.

Why had the resistance saved Peeta? But left my catnip to be beaten half to death. I clenched my jaw and fists as images of the way the guards treated her flashed across my vision, tinted red with anger. The way they had caressed her hip before they drew a knife across it, spilling her blood and then kissing off the trails it left. Their lips stained. It had been fun putting a bullet between their eyes.

Apparently, the rescue mission had been a success with only minor injuries, but no one factored in the girl he had pulled from the cold metal chains. The girl with only rags to keep her dignity. But even with only rags on her body you couldn't see her skin, so covered in filth and blood that we hadn't got all of it off even now.

The truth was he needed her.

He needed her to open her eyes, eyes that he had been wanting to see for so long.

Then, as if she could read his thoughts, her eyes flashed open.

They were as beautiful as always, though glazed with pain. And before I could stop them words tumbled out of my mouth, the first words that popped into my mind

"It's good to see your eyes again"

She looked around the room, and then finally her gaze settled on me. Her mouth opened and the next words she said broke me to my very core.

"Doctor?"

She didn't remember me. She didn't remember anything.

**Kay so tell me how you think this went, if you think it was a bit err… down? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Check out on YouTube 'safe and sound' by Taylor swift featuring the civil wars! It's a song that's going to be in the hunger games movie! In the music video she even picks up a mockingjay pin, sooo cool!**

**If you want more info on the hunger games movie I suggest you go to the hunger games movie. com. there's trailers and also a valentines from president snow! Eeeeeew…**

_**Chapter two**_

**Peetas P.O.V**

"Excuse me" I asked the assistant outside meeting room B. She looked up, pushing some pink and white glasses further up her nose. It was obvious she was a capitol woman, here thinking she could be a rebel.

"Yes dear" she replied smiling. This was strange because she has swirling patterns tattooed on her teeth. I tried to return that smile as best I could, but it felt like my cheeks were groaning in protest.

"Can I have a meeting with Boggs?" she frowned at me. "Please- it's urgent"

The woman sighed, and pointed to the doors, signalling I could go in.

"Thank you" I said, not really meaning it, even if she had said no I would have found Boggs anyway.

When I had entered the room and closed the doors, Boggs spoke up

"Peeta? What do you want?"

"You know what I bloody well want!" I said in a tone that showed I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Peeta, I know it's difficult, but we're trying to handle it"

"Handle it, we can't handle it" my voice broke but I carried on anyway "I can't handle it- we need to stage a rescue mission."

Boggs face fell, and he slumped in defeat. He looked up at me, with sympathy and understanding.

"They haven't told you, have they?" he said, chuckling.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt "why are you laughing at me? What haven't they told me?" I shouted in his face, Katniss could be dead for all he knew. There hadn't been a new video from the capitol for days. It was horrible, but as long as they were sending them, she was alive.

"Peeta…"

"What?"

"There's already been a rescue mission, she's back Peeta, she's back"

I froze; not even daring to breathe as I slowly digested this information.

"Err Peeta?" said Boggs, breaking the trance

"What?" I whispered

"Can you put me down?"

In my epiphany, I had forgotten I was still holding Boggs by the collar, and by the time I'd let go his face was a strange shade of purple.

"She's here" I croaked, holding back tears "she's here, she's safe"

"But Peeta, she's injured, you probably shouldn't visit her yet. So many things happened to her-"I flinched at the memories of what the capitol did "- and we need to run tests"

"Please, I need to see her" I said and looked into his eyes, trying to convey how much I needed this. How much I needed her, and in the reflection of his eyes, I saw what I looked like.

Broken.

Desperate.

Afraid to hope, but clinging on with everything I had.

Finally, he caved.

"Go see her, but if something happens on your head be it"

I squeezed him in a hug, probably cutting of his breathing again, but I didn't care, being and staying angry was hard for me.

"she's in the hospital wing, just ask a nurse and they'll show you the way" he gagged out after I had released him and given him a moment to breathe.

Then I sprinted, passing the capitol woman, although she squawked protests at me about not running and something along the lines of scaring her half to death.

All I could think about was how I would hold her in my arms and protect her.

Then I was out side the door to her, preparing myself.

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Then I pushed the door open and walked slowly and calmly into the room, the calm shattered as soon as I saw her.

Her hair was still matted but had been tied up out of the way, she was thin and almost every part of her was painted black and blue with bruises. Gale was there, sitting next to her, but right now, I was busy. I hugged Katniss to my chest and prayed I would never have to let go, until I felt her stiffen. I pulled back thinking 'of course she would be tense, every time someone's touched her, in the past few weeks, she's been hurt.

"Why were you hugging me?" she said, cautious

"I'm sorry; I probably shouldn't have leapt at you like I did. I mean, you've only just gotten back."

I explained, but she didn't look satisfied. She turned to Gale and asked him,

"Why was he hugging me?"

I turned to look at Gale and got a shock.

He'd been crying. Hawthorne never cried. He looked at me and I saw crushed hope in his eyes. What, the hell, had happened?

"He hugged you because he's your fiancé" his voice was cracking

"Why does she have to ask you?" I said levelly.

"Because, boys" came the voice of Coin, who had just walked through the door "she has no recollection of her life up to the point where she woke up."

"What?" Katniss and I shout at the same time

"How do we fix it?" Gale pleaded

"We can't, only she can"

We all looked at Katniss, and she looked at all of us.

"Well that's just great" she said.

Then promptly passed out.

**Hi guys, at your request I have decided to carry on with this story! I want to give thanks to everyone who gave me reviews and added my story to alerts/ favourites:**

**Theboywiththebreadandfiregirl (wow that's a long name…)**

**Electric-Blue-Monkey**

**Ellenka**

**XxPeetaxKatniss-foreverxX**

**Brandy1119**

**TivaBelieva.x.x.x**

**HELLO2-4**

**teamGale143 (awkward that you asked for Gale because someone had just asked for Peeta ;) )**

**Icystars**

**And finally A special thanks to Howlynn! (Thank you very much for your review and I tried to make it last longer in this one, although it is near impossible to have a conversation when one of them cannot remember a thing!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahhhhhh! The first hunger games adverts are on the T.V! Is it wrong that my heart beat just a little faster as I watched them? Probably- but who cares?**

_**Chapter three**_

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I was cold.

There was an annoying beeping noise that- although it was _very_ annoying- I knew was a good thing. But there was a warm weight on my chest that was restricting my breathing, then the weight was gone and I could move slightly more. The beeping continued and I suddenly knew what it meant.

I was in a hospital.

What was a hospital?

The answer seemed to float around inside my head. Hospitals were for sick or injured people, so why was I here? Because I'm injured? That would explain the pain, a dull throbbing pain that seemed to be kept at bay by a thin wall of medication.

They must've drugged me.

Morphling.

Names of different pain medication drifted through my head, I must know what they are, but I didn't know where I got the information from.

I had to find out what the hell was going on!

I opened my eyes in a flash, and was greeted by the face of a boy, but I soon lost interest, I didn't know him.

"It's good to see your eyes again" he said smiling tentatively

Who was he? Why would he say that? I looked around the room. I was in a hospital bed, he had to be my doctor, right? There wasn't much else I could look at so I settled my gaze back on the boy. I decided to test my suspicion.

"Doctor?"

His face fell in an instant and I knew I was wrong.

"No, Catnip, I'm Gale" he said uncertainly

"What's a Catnip?" I cut in, remembering a plant called Catnip, but why was he calling me that?

"You are" he said, his voice wavering. I frowned at him.

"If you're not my doctor, who are you?" I asked

"I- I already said, I'm Gale" tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. He didn't get my question. I sat up and shuffled further up the lumpy, uncomfortable bed.

"No, who are you- to me?" I asked softly. The tears had broken free and were running down his face, for some reason I was surprised by this, but when I tried to remember why daggers of pain lanced through my head, but as soon as I stopped the pain receded. Strange.

"I'm your best friend" he answered, his voice was breaking with emotional pain and I knew, I was more than a best friend to him.

I was about to catch him out in his lie, but I was suddenly enveloped in the warm arms of someone else. I stiffened; I didn't know him, did I?

I looked at Gale, he was watching me, probably to see how I would react, and then I turned back to the person hugging me.

He was heavily muscled, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Almost the complete opposite of Gale

"Why were you hugging me?" I asked, cautiously

"I'm sorry; I probably shouldn't have leapt at you like I did. I mean, you've only just gotten back" he replied, eyes shining.

His remark made me ask a lot more questions but I decided to answer my original one. I turned to Gale again, and re-asked

"Why was he hugging me?"

The other boy looked at Gale, looked at the tears streaking down his face and shock crossed the boys features.

"He hugged you because he's your fiancé" Gales voice was still cracking but he seemed better than moments before.

"Why does she have to ask you?" the boy said, probably trying to talk levelly but failing.

"Because boys" another voice came from the doorway, a woman who radiated authority "she has no recollection of her life up to the point where she woke up

"What?" the boy and I shout at the same time, well it would explain a lot…

"How do we fix it?" Gale pleaded

"We can't, only she can"

Everyone looked at me, but I was struggling to process the information, my head hurt, but I made sure it didn't show.

"Well that's just great" I said

Then my brain shut down, getting rid of the pain, but also my ability to talk. Even though I could still hear and think, but the sobs were too much to take, and I let myself be pulled into a deeper state of unconsciousness, letting the sounds of misery fade from my mind.

**Hi, I wanted to tell it from Katniss' point of view, but that turned out to be really hard! Here it is and sorry it's shorter than my last one. I'm not sure who to do it from next so review and tell me who you think.**

**Ps. Those adverts were sooo cool!**

**Till next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Friday during hollyoaks on channel four is a special hunger games advert! I don't watch hollyoaks – in fact I hate it :( - but I think this time I'll make an exception…**

_**Chapter four**_

**Gales P.O.V**

Sitting in the doctors office I struggled to understand exactly what the man across from me was saying. As if what had happened to her wasn't bad enough we have to deal with this!

"Could you repeat that, I still don't understand?" said Peeta, who was next to me, and even though I was silently grateful I didn't have to ask, I still wanted to give him a hard time. I looked at him and raised a mocking brow, he blushed and looked at a poster on the wall, he then blushed further because the poster was about some very feminine parts of anatomy... Normally I would have laughed at the expression he pulled- over the weeks we had been stuck together in district thirteen and the only thing that stopped us beating each other to a pulp was the stern glares Haymitch gave us- but under these conditions, I was trying to pay attention.

The doctor sighed, he had already explained what had happened several times but we were too shocked to accept what had happened.

" is suffering from what's known as total amnesia, brought on by a failed attempt at hijacking. They caused pain for so many memories her mind couldn't handle it, she forgot everything about her life prior to when she woke up"

"Everything?" I pressed, still unable to take in everything this meant.

"From what we understand, that is correct"

"So she doesn't remember me?" the doctor nodded "or the games?" he nodded again "or the capitol?" the doctor was getting annoyed but nodded once more.

" does not even remember her own name" he said sighing in exasperation "she doesn't remember you or what your relationship with her is."

"So it doesn't matter we're engaged?" said Peeta?

"Yes, to her, you're a stranger" Peeta paled and his eyes flicked to me at the same time mine flicked to him.

He understood perfectly, as did I, that we each had an equal chance with her now.

"And let me add, before the wars over her start, please don't crowd her, she needs to remember on her own, if – or when- she chooses. Her physical distress while in the custody of the capitol-" I winced, physical distress what a nice way of saying torture "- has caused her to be weak, they have worn down her resistance but I think she will be allowed out of the hospital in about a week"

"A week!" I shouted, I needed her _now_

"Yes Mr. Hawthorne, a week"

I ground my teeth because he was talking to me as if I was a four year old. It was Peetas turn to be amused at my expense, I just glared at him until he looked away, accidentally glancing at the poster again, ha, what goes around…

The capitol woman who worked for Boggs walked in; giving a quick glare to Peeta, I wonder what that's about?

"she's ready for visitors-" both me and Peeta jumped out of our seats as she continued "-but only one person can see her" she pointed at me and said "honey, you go first"

I smirked at Peeta as I passed him; what ever he did, it got me to see her first. Peeta practically snarled at the woman behind her back, it was so out of character I almost felt sorry for him- and I realised he really loved her-but he flicked his snarl at me as I walked out the door, and any feelings of sympathy vanished.

I will make Katniss love me, I promise it.

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing, plz review more- even if you have already! This story already has more followers -not sure what word to use…- than my other one, so I've got high hopes :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hiya guys! Loving the reviews so thank you sooooooooo much. And for those who aren't reviewing… please! Is just a little button- just down there. Yep right there, go on press it, press it, press it! err- where was I? Right, there are so many hunger games ads and stuff! Ahhhhhh- less than two weeks till the movie comes out!**_

_**Oh yeah and check out the premiere Wednesday the 14th at the O2 arena! (This is Europe, I'm not sure about the other countries, so sorry)**_

_**Chapter five**_

**Peetas P.O.V**

"I can feel you glaring at me" said the capitol woman in her silly, high accent.

She turned to face me, with one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised, her mouth twisted in a frown. I saw she wasn't wearing as much makeup as she could be, she seemed to notice and explained

"As you can guess, beauty isn't a number one priority here in district thirteen." I nodded as if I cared but I don't think I fooled her, because her frown deepened

"you know, if you use this time to perhaps get some flowers? Prepare what you're going to say? You could use this to your advantage" I sat bolt upright in my chair, and as much as the idea reminded me of the games- especially the word advantage- it just might work.

"Thank you!" I almost shouted, and was about to run out the door before I thought to apologise "look-"

"Mariel" she put in.

"-Mariel, I'm sorry for earlier"

She raised the other eyebrow "don't you have a fiancé/girlfriend to be preparing for?"

I grinned sheepishly "sorry, but I'm gonna start running in a few seconds"

She sighed "if I don't look, I don't know you're running" then turned around with her arms crossed and started tapping her foot.

I bolted out the door, and almost immediately ran into prim, at last moment I managed to twist to the side so, instead of knocking her down I hit my head on the side of a desk that was resting against the wall. I felt hot blood running down my cheek, and prim gave a small shriek before rushing to my side, apologising so fast I couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Ohmygod! I'msosorryididn'tseeyouand-"

"It's okay; just do you have anything I can staunch the bleeding with?"

"Sure I do, I'm a travelling nurse, aren't I?"

"Err, prim?"

"Yep"

"Can you help me?"

"Sure… with what?"

"I need to make Katniss fall in love with me- again!"

She squealed in delight jumping up and down, while I staggered to my feet.

"Whoa, everything's kind of fuzzy" I muttered, but if prim heard she would probably send me to the hospital wing and I couldn't afford to not be prepared.

She grabbed my hand, still not having given me anything to stop the bleeding so I just lifted up a corner of my shirt and started to dab at it.

"Okay, you need to look good so these guys should do the job" she began to lead me down lots of little passages until she came to a set of rooms

"Dorm 314, home of the capitol rebels" she reached out and gently pushed the door and I was instantly enveloped in a hug.

"Oh Peeta, we just heard about her. How are you coping honey?" I looked up into the concern filled eyes of Portia, my hunger games stylist.

"I'm doing well, it's just… well I need to make her re-fall in love with me, can you help?"

She grinned like someone who had just been given a free ticket out of Panam- well like someone who had lived in the districts would anyway- and started to circle me, eyeing me like a piece of meat for the butcher.

"Well we need to do something about that cut" she said, moving my head to get a better look at the slash on my cheek

"And I think the other stylists and make-up artists need a pick me up… yes I think we can make you almost… irresistible" she drew out the word irresistible, making me squirm slightly, but I grinned and thanked her all the same

I was sat down in a massive chair while the other stylist poked and prodded me, it reminded me too much of the games, so I zoned out, thinking of Katniss' face when she saw me.

If only I had known what her reaction would be.

"Okay" said Portia "I've given it a hunger games twist, so she finds it familiar, it might help her get used to you if she feels she has a connection to you"

I grinned and hugged her "thanks Portia" she handed me a mirror and my jaw dropped. My fingers brushed the place on my cheek where only minutes before blood had been running down my face. The cut was gone- there was only a slight mark left and that was barely noticeable.

"Portia…" I was amazed by her skill. I looked at her shaking my head, speechless.

"Well, check out all the other make up then!"

I looked back at the mirror and noticed I had been shaved and slight powder added to my face. My hair had been styled slightly and the socket of my eye had been darkened. It was subtle but somehow definitely noticeable.

"We didn't want to make it look like you were trying too hard" Portia explained to me.

"I don't want to sound like a broken record but… thank you so much Portia!"

"Go on, get your girl back" she said laughing and shooing me and prim out the door

"Oh, and prim" she called out after us "don't beat him up again!"

Prim giggled and lead me back to the hospital

"Err… prim?"

"Here we go again- what?" she said jokingly

"Who do you want to be with Katniss?"

She turned serious immediately

"Peeta…"

"Please!"

"Both of you then"

"Why?"

"You're kind, but so is he" she whispered

"Really? Most of the time he's silent and brooding"

Prim rolled her eyes "that's because _you_ were there, silly, he opens up around her though"

"What else?" I pressed

"Well… you helped her live in the arena. Well he helped her and us- meaning me and mum- survive since she was twelve"

"When your dad…"

She looked away "yeah well since then they've grown together- you know?"

Nodding stiffly I started formulating plans to win her off him.

It was almost like being back in the games, but this time, there was only one opponent.

_**Dun, dun, dun! Sorry about the late post! Ohh and if anyone is still listening(hi ;)) I recommend the T.V series Grimm. Sooo good!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, hi! Sorry this chapters in Peetas P.O.V, Gale fans!**_

_**I saw THE HUNGER GAMES movie! OMG! It was amazing! My friend got to see it before me and I was very jealous. Forget glittering vampires and topless werewolves- give us Peeta and Gale! **_

_**Chapter six**_

**Peetas P.O.V**

I looked through the glass window of the door at them. Buttercup, Katniss' mouldy yellow cat, was curled up on her lap, while she talked to Gale.

They were talking about how prim had named it after the bright flower and how the cat didn't really live up to its joy-filled name.

Mariel passed me, pushing the door open and ushering Hawthorne out.

It was my turn.

My heart was beating in my throat as I took a few steps towards the door, but as I saw her all my fears melted away. She was smiling, watching her cat purr as she stroked it affectionately.

"Hey, Katniss" I said, trying not to sound as scared as I felt.

She looked up at me, still smiling, but when she saw me, she froze. Her face twisted into a mask of horror and then she started to scream.

People rushed over to hold her down but she fought against them. Someone grabbed my arms and started to drag me through the door. I didn't try to stop them, I was shocked into stillness. Then the door shut in my face. Her screams and pleas cut off, and I was roughly turned around. People were shouting at me, asking what I did, what had happened, but I was surprised not to find Hawthorne in here with me. I turned to look through the glass window on the door and saw him there- comforting her.

I couldn't take it anymore. Why would I purposefully do that to her? I _loved_ her! So I ran to my room, not caring if people stared at me.

_**Hi, sorry it's so short! I was just setting up for the next chapter and needed some stuff to happen… so yeah. Don't worry Peeta fans! He still has as much chance with her as Gale! Plz review- I am kinda running low on ideas so- okay I'm not gonna kid ya I've got nothing! Help me if u want more of this drama!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys! As promised here are the shoutouts**

**LoonyLuna98, Meagan Marie, theboywiththebreadandfiregirl, IxxcazxxI,CodyMayhak, ( love that name :D)**

**Big thanks to all of you! And hope you enjoy! **

**Just to warn you the whole start of the chapter is the same- this is not a mistake!**

_**Chapter seven**_

**Katniss' P.O.V**

The doctors were asking me questions and on occasion poked me with a very sharp pencil to see my reaction, and each time they did I would mutter an answer or yelp. Soon they left and I was surrendered to a long drug-educed sleep without knowing how I did in whatever test they had put me through.

Then fire raced across my mind, and images attacked my thoughts. Peeta bleeding out in front of me and a fog that brought pain when it touched my flesh.

The machine that measured my heart rate started beeping franticly as I tried to escape my nightmares. But the drugs kept me in place, so I was forced to watch.

And then they were gone.

And the beeping slowed.

And as I started to fall asleep I forgot the visions. But just before I was completely unconscious a dark voice laughed in the back of my head and said,

"You're still mine, girl. It's just a matter of time before we set you off."

A few hours later my eyes fluttered open. And apart from a slight stinging behind my eyes I felt… better, even good!

I slowly tested each of my limbs, checking for pain, and found none. So I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and after I had checked no one was around, slowly put my weight on the balls of my feet. When most of my weight was off the bed, I tried to stand up. I only made it a few steps before my knees buckled, but before I hit the floor, I found myself being caught by two strong arms and gently lifted back up to the bed.

"Hey, give yourself some time to rest" said Peeta, smiling softly at me- it didn't reach his eyes and they looked worried.

I smiled back reassuringly "sorry, I didn't notice you come in"

It seemed to calm him down, his shoulders relaxed and his eyes brightened slightly. But then a frown tugged at the corners of his mouth, his eyes flitted away from mine

"Do you remember what happened last time you saw me?" he said it as if he was afraid I would suddenly start screaming again if he reminded me. I frowned at him and answered "vaguely"

He sighed "do you know what set it off?"

"Well from what I bothered listening to from the doctors apparently the hijacking made memories painful and you triggered one"

"Okay… are you feeling...?"

"Like I'm going to have a breakdown? No, I feel better today"

"Katniss…" he started, but I cut him off

"No! I'm not okay and I know that. The capitol may have taken my memory but I know inside who I am… it's just I don't have all the puzzle pieces to put myself and my memory back together. And even if I heal and remember I will still be missing that last puzzle piece because I will have had some time where I have forgotten and I won't judge people because of what I knew about them or what they had done once upon a time and I will be able to make_ new_ memories."

I stopped, breathing hard after my outburst. Peeta looked shell-shocked and I searched his strangely blue eyes to see if he understood the speech that I barely understood myself

"Look" I sighed "I have a feeling I've never been any good at talking to people, but what I'm trying to say is whatever happened before- good or bad- I don't remember. I can start fresh. And this will change whatever I used to think when I remember, okay?"

He nodded, clenching his jaw "okay" then a small smile tipped up the corners of his lips "and no, you have never been good at talking to people… or people in general, I always got the feeling you just wanted to hit them and shut them up"

"I guess I wasn't that likable then, huh?" I asked

"I would disagree, I like you -and so do a lot of other people, because of that… fire"

I frowned, an image playing in my mind, a man dressed in blue, with blue makeup on, was shouting to a crowd

"Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire" I muttered, then I looked up at Peeta. His eyes had clouded over.

"How much did you remember?"

"A blue man, a crowd and that-the girl on fire- what does that even mean?"

"It means a lot of things but for now it's a nickname a group of people gave you."

"Why?" I pressed, hungry for more answers

"A lot of reasons- and look, Katniss, the doctors said you should take it easy, and weren't you just saying about using the loss of memories to start fresh?"

I stopped; he had cut my argument off at the knees.

"Fine. Well, if you won't answer then I'll have to ask something else…" I wrapped my brains for something that I could ask freely. If he wasn't allowed to ask questions about my past then I would ask him about his.

"You."

"What?"

"Tell me about you"

"Err… okay, I guess. I was a baker, and I went to the same school as you- I had a crush on you for years." my eyes widened slightly when he said that but otherwise I stayed silent. "I guess it ran in the family because my father had a crush on your mum." this time I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips.

"Really?"

"Yep. So you've met your mum since-"

"I have, she was one of the first real doctors I met" I answered sarcastically and Peeta smirked the asked

"Did you really think Hawthorne was a doctor?"

"Yes, but to be fair I was still waking up"

"Sure…"

I narrowed my eyes slightly but otherwise let it go.

"Hun, visiting time is over" came a shrill voice from by the doorway.

Peeta looked at me "see you soon Katniss"

"See you" I replied as he got up and left.

I mulled over everything I had been told and settled down deeper into the bed.

I wonder what is going on between Peeta and Gale…

**Okay, hope you liked it! **

**BTW at the premiere** **someone painted a sign that** **said I love peeniss! I was laughing for ages…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, thanks for your support and sorry it's another person finding out she's back, but I had to include Haymitch! She also finds out a lot more about herself so yeah… I'M GOING TO SEE THE HUNGER GAMES MOVIE FOR A SECOND TIME! YAY!**

_**Chapter eight**_

**Haymitch's P.O.V**

"What do you mean 'she's back'" I yelled, causing my throat to burn.

"I mean, mr. Abernathy, she's been back for quite some time now."

"Well why the hell wasn't I told?" I growled; standing up so fast my chair was rocketed into the wall.

The messenger swallowed nervously; sweat beading up out of every pore while he frantically tried to swipe it away. It wasn't working for him as the sweat kept running into his eyes, causing them to go red and making him blink constantly. I admit I wasn't much better than him on that front… or any front to be honest- no liquor was allowed in district 13 and I was suffering badly from withdrawal.

I could feel the grease in my hair and the dirt that was so thick my clothes had gone stiff. The very taste of my breath was sickening and my temper had become the stuff of legends.

"Well, mr. Abernathy, your sunny personality lately may have something to do with that"

I held back a laugh, plastering a snarl on my face instead. I was impressed he had insulted me whilst being so terrified.

"Why, whatever could I have done?" I said as if merely talking to this man was the worst thing I could be doing with my time.

"Well that lamp you threw at one of my colleges' could have something to do with it!"

This time I couldn't help it, I laughed, though I tried to make it as condescending as possible.

"Take me to her" I snapped suddenly

"My pleasure" he snapped back, just as nastily. Then he turned on his heel and stalked out the room. I had to jog to keep up and even though it made my head pound and my muscles shake violently in protest, I owed it to her.

I know I shouldn't feel guilty, I had promised her one drunken night that I would make sure Peeta would win, even at the price of her life. But she was still alive- that was a bonus, wasn't it?

"She's here" said the man, giving a fake dramatic flutter towards a hospital door.

"Why, thanks" I muttered. Silently worried about what was about to happen. I glanced through the window into the hospital, paying no heed as the messenger left.

Katniss was lying on one of the hospital beds. Eyes closed and fingers tapping out a four note tune that I instantly recognised as Rues melody. I swallowed hard and stepped in, walking fast towards the bed. Her eyes snapped open instantly as she took me in.

"You stayed alive, well done" I said as sarcastically as I could" she sighed and looked at me

"Oh not this again "she muttered, then held up a hand

"One" she held up a single finger then said, "I don't remember you or anything else- apparently a failed attempt at hijacking or something". a second finger went up "two, you are not my first visitor- a lot of people have asked if I've seen Peeta and Gale- well I have, so don't ask." she put up a third finger "three, I know I look bad but really, you are way worse- and I've been tortured and forced to stay in bed for days!"

"Wow"

"Yeah" she sighed.

"Peeta and Gale, huh? You know they both are beating each other to a pulp over you, they like- love you"

Her eyes widened slightly "love? I guessed they liked me or something but love?"

"You were going to get married to one of them!"

"Maybe that should have been an inkling…" she chuckled darkly. Then her eyes widened even more.

"Stay alive- I know that!"

"Katniss, I know from drunken amnesia trying to remember things hurt- stop."

"No, I remember-" she suddenly cried out, clutching her head in both hands.

"Katniss- stop!" I shouted, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at me. Her grey eyes had clouded over and her pupils had dilated but they soon returned to normal.

"For me it's a bonus you're still alive, I don't mind if you don't remember me. Actually you would probably prefer to forget some of what you know about me."

"Why?" she asked, prying my fingers from her face.

"Because I personally sent you to the worst experience of your life- twice" I admitted. I hadn't told anyone else how guilty I felt about that. The many years and many drinks had dulled me but the boys love for her had changed me, made me care, and it hurt.

"Tell me more" she whispered and I got the impression I wasn't allowed to tell her.

"Katniss…" I groaned, flicking a glance at one of the nurses who was across the room from us and listening intently- where was she when Katniss was in pain?

"You sent me to 'whatever I'm not allowed to know' twice, so I guess you owe me!" I could tell she wasn't sure, but it was pure Katniss to test the boundaries.

"Well you asked me to let you die so Peeta could live. You still being alive is extra!"

"You owe me more than that- like why would I have to die?" she growled at me

"I'm not telling you anymore about that-" I cut off her protests "-but I will tell you about your life before that"

She nodded. Mute

"When you were young, about eleven, your father died" I saw a flash of pain cross her face but she remained silent. "You used to illegally hunt after that, to get meat for your family."

"mr. Abernathy" the nurse called

"Gale would hunt with you, also illegally, because his father died in the same accident as yours"

"What accident?"

"mr. Abernathy!" the nurse called slightly more urgently

"A mining accident, making you the soul provider for your family- well except your mother but I don't think she was quite up to it"  
>"why?"<p>

"Get out, mr. Abernathy, before I am forced to call security!" the nurse yelled at me, ushering me away whilst flicking worried glances at Katniss.

"Katniss, I will tell you more when I can- I'm sorry!" was all I managed to get out before the door shut in my face. I was then faced with a very angry nurse.

"Don't you dare tell her anything else" she hissed, jabbing a finger into my shoulder

"Well why not?" I asked, with only slight venom in my voice

"It could trigger something!"

"And so instead of letting her scream for a while you're keeping her ignorant!"

"It's for the best" she muttered, as if uncertain, and then turned away to give Katniss her medication.

She needed to know something. Perhaps not about the games, well, not yet, but she needed to know something.

Then it hit me. All her memories of Peeta were in the capitol eye, because most of them were in the games and the rest they had told whilst in the games. However, they couldn't possibly know every memory with Gale…

**Thanks for reading, plz review and I hope you enjoyed. Any complaints just PM me or any ideas too! Keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg sorry for not uploading in like sooo long, had end of year exams and stuff sooo… yeah… and stuff…**

_**Chapter nine**_

**Katniss' P.O.V**

The beeping that signified my heart rate was oddly calming as I processed the new information I had just received. Not only was the effect calming, but it seemed to affect my whole being. My heart rate was average, my face a mask of boredom and my body was almost completely still. The only movement was the slow rise and fall of my chest and my fingers twisting and untwisting the rough, cotton bed sheets. The nurse came back in but I barely acknowledged her presence.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Her eyes were trained on me and she had an easy, reassuring smile on her face but her body was angled at in an aggressive pose, so if I struggled or tried to run she could easily intercept me.

"Well I'm not going to run, so you can relax," I answered in an apathetic tone. The nurse made a surprised noise in the back of the her throat

"Of course you weren't going to run honey," _liar_ "but I'm going to need to give you your medication"

"'Kay, drug me up" I muttered. I hated the things they pumped into me. They dulled the pain but they also dulled my mind and I didn't want that right now, I wanted to be able to focus.

She pressed a button on the machine and from past experiences I figured I had about two minutes before I pulled into a deep, deep sleep.

"Is what he said true?" I asked quickly

"Yes" said the nurse reluctantly "but don't strain yourself trying to remember more, have faith" she smiled again but this time it seemed genuine.

"In what?" I asked, forcing a smile and after a few moments, I think it actually became convincing.

"In good. In good people winning against the bad." She said, the smile wavered slightly as if was remembering something bad, then her whole face smoothed over "just faith, belief, trust."

"Belief is a beautiful armour, but it makes for the heaviest sword" I replied somewhat hazily

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that belief can protect you from some of the horrors in life but when it comes to bringing down an opponent, it's next to useless"

She nodded stiffly and walked away from my bed, I closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

In my dreams I found myself standing in a large room, the walls and floor were polished black marble and the sheer scale of it dwarfed me. There were roses engraved in the walls so it looked like they were growing in the marble, but instead of giving the room a natural feel, it felt like a cage.

"Katniss, so nice to see you again" came a velvet voice behind me, and I was confronted by a man with large dark eyes, a trimmed white beard and slightly long hair. There was another rose in his lapel.

"Again?" I asked, not sure what he meant.

"Oh, yes. I'm surprised you don't recognise me, even through your amnesia. You know me very well" his smile was like a gaping wound. "I'm actually here to warn you," he said walking to one of the walls and trailing a finger down one of the roses.

"Of what?"

"Trust"

"Trust?"

"yes my dear" he walked back to me, and leant down so his face was inches from mine, so close I could taste his bitter blood and roses breath on my tongue. "Do not trust your friends in the waking realm, they tried to protect you but look what happened" his voice had become sad as he stared into my eyes almost sympathetically, but those shark eyes showed glee. "I am here to protect you from them, to become something like your guardian angel" a smug smile was barely suppressed at the corners of his lips

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I am going to save your life. Around an hour after you wake up a bombing raid will hit district thirteen, if everyone is not under ground" the smile blossomed over his face "they will die"

"What should I do?" I said, my voice barely a whisper

"Well, trust is key here. Help everyone, save their lives; get them to really trust you, to believe you care. Then bring them down from the inside."

"Why would I do that?" I yelled, shocked.

"Because if you don't they will turn on you" he said coldly "you don't remember them, you don't _know_ them. They got you hurt so badly you lost your memory. For all you know they could be the one who hurt you"

"What do I have to do?"

"Don't worry about that now, I will tell you when the time comes. Save them and let them trust you. Oh and Katniss?" he said, grinning and looking up at me with eyes black as sin, flat like a sharks

"Remember, this is our little secret"

**Wow that took forever to write! I ended up seeing hunger games three times! And after the third I started to notice lots of weird things, like a refection of a cameraman in peetas eye or that Katniss had a spot on her forehead in one of the scenes…**

**Im sorry it took so long and I will start wrighting the next chapter… NOW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, another chapter coming right up!**

_**Chapter Ten**_

**Katniss' P.O.V**

My eyes flashed open and almost immediately, I saw a nurse hovering over me.

"Are you okay dear? Your heart rate went bezerk earlier of course there was nothing I could do you were asleep-" I grabbed her, pulling her close to me

"district thirteen, there's going to be a bombing in- Oh God- less than half an hour" my voice rose becoming desperate "you need to get everyone underground!"

The nurse was panicking, trying to pry my fingers off and press the help button, but I stayed firm. After a few seconds, she changed tactics, holding onto me.

"Honey, it was just a dream. It's safe here. Trust me" _trust me, trust me, trust._

The words kept echoing around in my head, causing a headache to burn my skull.

I was on my own, just me and the pain ricocheting around my head. Then it subsided slightly and I cracked my eyes open. My limbs were heavy and my vision fuzzy but I made out the nurse across the room talking frantically into a phone. I must have let go of her in my brain attack.

"Please" I said, my voice cracked with pain. "Believe me"

The nurse just kept talking into the phone and after a few more seconds of panic, she hung up and walked over too me.

"Hun, I've called someone who can help you."

There was a knock on the door and Gale stepped in.

"Gale! You have to believe me. They're going to blow us up!"

He got down to my level and stared into my eyes. If he was searching for something he found it.

"I believe you" he said slowly "where did you find this out"

I had to think fast.

"Err… the guards were tormenting me, telling me you were all going to die, I only remembered just now in my sleep"

He looked at me strangely but if he caught me out on my lie, he didn't say anything about it. Instead he turned and started shouting at the nurse to evacuate. She stood there for a moment, mouth opening and closing like a fish before running, literally running, to the phone.

Gale hooked and arm under my knees and the other under my armpits and lifted me before I could squeak in surprise. He cradled me against his chest and jogged out of the room. I could feel his tense stomach muscles against my side as he carried me down the corridors, slowly filling with people all heading towards the underground bunkers. A blond mop of hear popped up from out of the crowd and it tapped gale and pointed towards it.

"Peeta!" he yelled over the racked. Peetas head snapped up and his eyes found us almost immediately. He pushed his way through groups of people to get to us.

"Katniss how are you? Where's prim?" he asked, cheeks flushed

"I'm fine Peeta, what do you mean where's prim? She's not with you?"

He shook his head, mute.

Then suddenly I was thrust into Peetas arms. He clung onto me in surprise.

"you keep her safe" Gale ordered, pointing at Peeta. "I'll find prim" he then ran off into the mass of swaying bodies to find one little blond haired, blue eyed girl. With only ten minutes to get to the bunkers

**Sorry its short, and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh I am sooo sorry guys! I haven't updated in so long and I have no excuse why- but I _can_ tell you that someone reviewed and reminded me of this story. So review! It really does make an impact… also to everyone who reviews- I will send you one of these cookies (::) you know you want it, so review!**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**Gales P.O.V**

I pushed through the crowd, looking for a clear space to stop for a second and just think. The noise in the corridors was deafening. The pounding of running feet, cries, sobs and shouts echoed off the walls and intensified. I pushed past people, trying to get through as fast as possible. It was like going against the current in a particularly strong river, that stepped on your feet occasionally. I looked out over the crowds of people but no clear spots came into view. I kept pushing, until little by little, the crowd thinned. Within minutes, the corridor was empty. The only thing echoing now was the sound of my footsteps and heavy breathing. The change from bustling and over-crowded to silent and empty was startling, but at least I could try and think

Where would prim go? Where would Prim go- in an emergency? Would she follow everyone else to the bunkers? Or would she run and hide? So many questions buzzed around my head I could only spend a few seconds pondering one thought before it was pushed away by another.

"Katniss! Katniss where are you, help me please!" the scream boomed down the hall and after the sudden quiet, it was enough to make me wince.

"Prim?" I called back.

"Gale? Help me!"

I raced over to where the noise was coming from. Prim was staring out of the window of Katniss' hospital room. She must have headed there as soon as the alarms began and I suddenly felt guilty for just grabbing Katniss and running, if we'd waited a few more seconds Prim would have met up with us.

As soon as she saw me, she starts pounding the glass, pleading with me to let her out. I try to pull the door open but it's jammed. I search frantically for the lock and find one at the top and bottom of the door. They're both locked. I freeze for a moment; there would have been a low chance of one of the locks slipping shut, but no chance of both of them. This was deliberate.

I waste no time on accusations and begin undoing the locks, the fact they're so stiff only reinforces the theory of malicious intent.

As soon as the bolt was clear, the door flung open and Prim launched herself into my arms, tears streaming down her face in hot streams that dripped onto my shirt.

I held her for a moment comforting her, even though we didn't have the time, I had to. She was like my own sister and I hated seeing her in pain almost as much as I hated seeing Katniss in it.

I grabbed her hand and started pulling her away from the room but she screamed at me to stop.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Buttercup! I'm not leaving without him"

"Prim, it's a cat. I'm sure Buttercup wouldn't want you to risk your life for him…" I trailed off because she was glaring at me.

"That's a lie and you know it, Buttercup thinks of himself as king amongst men."

I snorted. That was defiantly true.

"If you get Buttercup will you come with me?" I finally succumbed.

"thank you so much!" she slipped back into the room and came out seconds later with a fat ball of mangy yellow fur cradled in her arms.

With next to no time left I hoisted her up into my arms, causing her to squeak in surprise and Buttercup to hiss in annoyance.

"Oh shut up cat, I could have left you behind" I muttered and started to sprint down the halls, trying to follow evacuation signs whilst balancing prim and a scratching, hissing cat. A sharp robotic voice demanded everyone to get to the bomb shelters but it cut itself off, declaring one minute until the capitol hovercrafts entered district airspace. Cursing I increased my speed, ignoring the burning in my legs and the dryness in my throat from the heavy breathing.

I run for a bit longer, twisting down the many corridors that lead deeper and deeper into the core of district thirteen until I'm only a sprint away from the heavily armoured bunker door.

That's when the first bomb drops.

The whole earth shakes beneath my feet, sending me sprawling across the floor. I dropped Prim and Buttercup but manage to cling onto him before he starts running back the way we came. Prim hadn't hit herself too hard so she was back on her feet in seconds.

The resonating boom that ricocheted between the walls, causing an intense pressure build in my skull. Buttercup went feral, scratching and biting my hands like a wild thing.

After the first explosion subsided, I shoved the cat to Prim and started to hammer at the doors. I hit it as hard as I could, the skin splitting on my knuckles, up to when the second explosion came. Further away than the first one but it still terrified me. I shouted at the door even though it was useless, it was made to block out the sounds of bombs, but I kept at it.

A third bomb went off, further away still, but it rattled me to my bones. Prim started crying and sobbing and everything was going to hell.

And then the door opened.

I was flooded with relief, my knees going temporarily weak with it, but I forced strength back into them. Grabbing Prim I pushed her inside the bunker. Hissing as Buttercup managed to get in one more scratch, I followed.

Katniss was there, already with Prim in her arms, but she looked at me. In her eyes was so much thanks and joy that it beat back my own fear. Then I remembered the lock.

A deliberate attempt on Prim's life, and I knew that when I told her she would throw the thanks and joy to the ground and trample them in her attempt to find out. She wouldn't trust anyone. So I decided, there and then, that she wouldn't find out. I could look after all of Katniss' friends and family, couldn't I?

**So there it is! I hope it was worth the wait I want to remind you to review and… yeah! That's it… did you miss me? you did, didn't you! Yay! Im gonna go eat lotsa cookies now (::) (::) (::) (::) Chomp!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay! So heres just a short chapter to get some things down, hope you guys enjoy and the next one ill be up in jiffy! Please review and follow and anything else!**

_**Chapter Twelve **_

**Katniss' P.O.V**

I held onto Prim like I would never let go, my head resting on her, breathing in the somehow so familiar smell of her hair. I felt so strongly about her, so protective, for no reason that I could remember and it scared me.

"Prim, thank god you're back"

"Well, I'm not sure about god, but I am pretty special…"

"Gale!" I exclaimed, turning my head so I could look at him, trying to show how I felt through my eyes "Thank you so much for getting her back safe to me, I owe you"

As I said that, his eyes became even more conflicted than they already were. I was about to ask what was wrong, to see if I could help in anyway, but prim cut in.

"It was horrible! The doors had locked behind me and-"

"Locked?" I asked

"The lock must have come loose when it shut," he said quickly.

"Oh Prim! I'm so sorry; I should have told Gale to look for you first, before me"

I started to fuss over her, but I kept an eye on Gale. He watched me for a while, the same look of conflict in his eyes, before he turned away from me to find Peeta.

I saw him tap Peeta on the shoulder, they talked for a second, a few seconds into their chat Peetas head snapped up, and he stared at me and prim in almost disbelief.

I was confused. My head hurt. The sound of bombs in the distance didn't help in any way. Were they keeping secrets from me?

Peeta said something to Gale and started to stalk towards me, but Gale put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him, and said something calmly. The effect of what he said was like a slap in the face. Peeta stopped immediately and just looked at me with guilt in his beautiful, blue eyes.

They were both looking at me with so much worry.

_Trust me_

They were keeping secrets from me.

_Trust me, Katniss_

What had prim said about the door being locked? But gale said it must have locked when it closed, he was so quick to say it.

_They will turn on you_

Had gale had something to do with the lock?

_You don't remember them, you don't know them._

I swallowed, my throat so dry that it was painful to do so, but now I realized that I really didn't know them, that they could- if they already haven't- turn on me. I closed my eyes and said to the voice inside my head.

_I'll do it, I can't trust them, you saved us. Tell me what needs to be done._

In the back of my mind, I felt a grin and those flat black shark eyes watching my every move.

**Great… so now you've read it… REVIEW IT!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Here's another! Yay! Sorry it took so long I've really been busy with school work (picking my options soon, scary!) and also thinking up a story line for a competition! That closed the day before I finished my entry... Typical. So if you want to read some, head over to my fiction press account. Same username. And.. Err... Bye my amazing, amazing, amazing readers! Thanks for putting up with my laziness and busyness_.

**Chapter 13**  
>Peetas pov<br>I closed my eyes for a second and tried to block out the sound of falling bombs and crying children, tried to focus for a second on what all of this meant. It wasn't working, I could only picture what was happening up there in my head. My makeshift bedroom, blown to smithereens, fire ripping through the walls and shredding what I kept inside, what little belongings I could take from firebombed 12. I shook my head in annoyance, and directed my attention to Katniss, who was currently between glaring at the cat andtalking softly to Prim. She looked worried and... Some other emotion that I couldn't place. Guilt? She looked at me and I could now see it clearly in her eyes, as if she was already pleading my forgiveness. What could that be about? Maybe she sees this as her fault, that the Capitol is going full out, as they no longer have her as a bargaining piece.  
>I wanted to go and comfort her but something in me told me not to. That something about this was wrong. I looked at her again and saw that she was looking at me. My checks flushed slightly at being caught and I tried for a hesitant smile, the best I could do to comfort her at the moment.<br>Her expression went dark and her eyes darker. She looked away, tilting her head so that a curtain of hair, not in her usual plait, fell across her face obscuring her from view. The smile died on my lips as I looked away, wondering what I had done to anger her. Across the room I tried to listen in to what she was saying to prim, trying to be inconspicuous but probably failing.  
>She wasn't so much as talking, more murmuring sweets nothing's into her sisters ear, comforting I guess. I caught some snippets of what she was saying but nothing made much sense to me. Every time a bomb hit the ground above the bunker the lights would flicker, causing a strange strobe like affect when several hit in quick succession. Then a resounding boom rumbled through the walls of the bunker. Somewhere further down I heard a glass roll of a table and smash, and the lights went out again. This time they didn't come back on. Simultaneously a couple dozen emergency, emergency lights flickered on, but they were dull and caused and eerie darkness in the corners and across the ceiling of the room. I looked up, expecting to see dust floating down, but there was no dust, or cracks, or any sight of damage. It was deathly silent.<br>"A ground penetrating bomb has hit the ground above us, this is a specially designed bomb that burrows underground before exploding." A scarily happy robotic voice, with what I thought was some kind of accent- quite like the ones you get in the richer districts-, said, scaring the hell out of every one. I heard gale curse from near my side and watched as he pushed of from the wall and strode across the room, his hand brushing Katniss' shoulder as he passed  
>"Where are you going?" I asked<br>"To see Boggs, I need to ask him something"  
>I saw the agitation in his stature and decided to ask no more. He walked of,stepping across and over the others in the packed bunker until he took a turn and was out of my line of sight.<br>"Peeta" came Katniss' voice.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Why is gale going to see Boggs"  
>"Boggs has some of the controls and probably all of the reports are Going through him before being passes up to the higher powers"<br>She nodded and turned away from me, presumably to follow gale, but I caught her wrist. She stopped almost immediately and looked at me with questioning eyes.  
>"Wait, I'll go with you" I said, already getting up.<br>"Peeta, you don't need to. It's only over there, I'm sure I'll make it fine" she gave me a tight smile and, pulling her wrist from my hand, walked away. Stepping lightly over the sleeping and huddled masses before disappearing in the shadows. And, felling like a kicked puppy, I slumped to the ground. Waiting for her to return.


End file.
